


Castle of the Abominable Bimbo [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, B-Movies, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least one of the Tok'ra does like to share...</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sally Mn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle of the Abominable Bimbo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle of the Abominable Bimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218277) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/castle%20of%20the%20abominable%20bimbo.mp3) | **Size:** 7.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:52min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The second podfic that resulted out of [Xyru ](http://xyru.deviantart.com/)'s visit back in January. The moment she heard the title, she called 'dibs on the bimbo!!!!', which is how [TheOtherShiroki](http://theothershiroki.tumblr.com/) ended up as Daniel and I ended up with Jack :D
> 
> 1/3 of the podfic is bloopers. The bloopers are bilingual. 
> 
> The thing that was getting wiggled was a piece of cake.


End file.
